Mind Games of Two Trolls
by Joyz-of-Imagination
Summary: The Touhou members had set up a blind date for Imayoshi, but they had forgot to ask who the date was! So, they follow Imayoshi to see who the date is! Touhou has ninja stalking skills, btw. A/N: Don't worry, the date is not an OC. This is more of a story about two people trolling than actually dating, lol. If people like it, I will turn it into a multi-chapter story.


Mind Games of Trolls

Hello, this is Joyz here, and it's my first time writing and actually posting a story on this website. I don't know that much about beta readers, so this story doesn't have a beta. I hope I didn't do that bad of a job at writing this, but if you think there is something wrong with the story, please tell me. I want to get better at writing, so constructive criticism is appreciated!

This story is more of two trolls trolling their teams more than anything, but if you want to see it as romance, I won't stop you. All depends on how you see it. I don't know whether to leave this as a one-shot or a multi-chapter story, so read and review what you think!

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke or Converse do not belong to me, otherwise I would be rich.

Imayoshi POV

Practice was finally over for today, and everyone was sweating and panting like they did a heavy workout. Which was true for most of us. Aomine barely did anything. Well, we were lucky that he even came to practice, so I'm not going to bother with it.

"Okay, everyone! Practice is finished, so go clean up and go home!" I shouted.

Everyone gave me some sort of a reply and walked towards the locker room. I walked a bit behind them, making sure that the gym was all cleaned up.

After the showers, everyone was packing up. I noticed some people had already finished packing, but wasn't leaving. I could tell that they were waiting for something, but what? I zipped up my bag and stood up. Everyone turned to look at me, all with different expressions on their faces. I smiled. "So, what's everyone waitin' for? Got some big secret ta tell me?"

Everyone else in the room looked around, all of their gazes eventually settling on Sakurai, who looked like he was about to flee the room at any second, but probably unable to, since Aomine was standing right in front of the door. Sakurai shakily walked up and whispered something I was unable to hear.

"What did ya say? Speak a bit louder, I couldn't hear ya."

By this point, Sakurai looked like he was about to cry. "W-well, Captain, we did something for you, I'm sorry!"

I frowned slightly. If Sakurai was this stressed, they must have messed up big time or something. "So, what did ya do?"

Susa, seeing Sakurai so distressed, stepped forward. "We set up a blind date for you, since we all feel that you should get a girlfriend or something."

"Oh?' My eyebrow went up a little. This was unexpected, but this team had always been weird. "So, who am I goin' on a date with?"

Susa avoided looking at my face, and opted to glare at Wakamatsu instead. "Thanks to that idiot, we don't know either."

"Hey, the other person was as uncomfortable as I was was! We both forgot!" Wakamatsu shouted. I knew he wasn't telling me something, but I overlooked it.

I sighed. Leave it to my teammates to do something as stupid as this. I started to say that I was not doing this, but suddenly Momoi burst in the room.

"Nope, you can't say no, Imayoshi-kun. If you refuse or dump your date before time is up, I will spread some of your _information_ to everyone in the school."

I frowned at this. "What kinda information?"

A devious smile was on her face. "Things that would completely ruin your reputation."

I thought about it for a moment. The description was really vague, but I know better than to question Momoi about where she had gotten the information. I sighed. My team is too much trouble sometimes. "Fine."

Everyone in the room grinned, even Sakurai, which I found really strange. Momoi clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Imayoshi-kun, I need to set some rules with you. Is that okay?"

I nodded, and Momoi continued.

"Your date is tomorrow, Saturday, and it starts at nine o'clock in the morning to ten o'clock at night. You must be there for the date. You cannot dump your date before the time is up. If you do, the information will be spread, got that?"

I nodded my okay. Truthfully, I was tired after school and practice. Maybe the date tomorrow would actually be fun. Momoi practically beamed and clapped again. "Okay, time to go home!"

Normal POV

Momoi turned to everyone in the room. "Everyone, don't forget that we will be following him tomorrow, so you must all be at his house before he leaves, got that?"

Everyone nodded.

Aomine was actually curious and willing to do this, Sakurai was curious as well, along with Susa and Wakamatsu. They all wanted to see how their Captain would act on a date.

Imayoshi POV

I stood in front of my mirror and smiled a bit. My clothes were good enough. A tight black shirt and a gray jacket with these jeans that had zippers all over them with sneakers. Simple, but good enough. I walked out of my house, saying a goodbye to my parents. Once I got outside, I immediately noticed my teammates who were trying so hard to hide, but failed. I'm smarter than most, it wasn't easy to fool me. I let out a tiny chuckle and pretended that I didn't know they were there and made my way to the meet-up place that was in a text sent by Momoi.

When I arrived there, I found that it was a cafe. I was supposed to sit at table number six outside and wait. I walked to the table and slid into one of the chairs. A waitress came forward, and I told her that I would order later. I was only ten minutes early, so I sat and waited. I laughed silently to myself. My whole team with Momoi was sitting at the tables around me, with the menus covering their faces, trying to look innocent and blend in. I sighed and let my thoughts wander.

I spaced out, so I didn't notice the person that appeared in front of me. Seems that my date was here. "Ah, hello there. Sorry 'bout spacin' out." I smiled then looked up to their face. I was shocked when I saw who it was. "Hanamiya?!"

And by the look the other had on his face, he was just as surprised as I was.

Normal POV

Momoi and all the others sighed when Imayoshi didn't seem to notice them. They were supposed to be secretly following Imayoshi after all.

"Hah, he didn't notice us! He isn't as smart as I thought!" Wakamatsu snickered.

"No, he is smart." Susa said, turning to Wakamatsu. "All creeps are."

Momoi was slightly surprised by the comment that Susa made, but blamed it on the situation that they were in. This was pretty exciting after all.

They followed Imayoshi all the way to the cafe without him showing any signs of noticing them. Wakamatsu had the brilliant idea of them sitting at a table together with the menus covering their faces so that Imayoshi would not notice. Momoi improved this idea by putting Wakamatsu and Sakurai at the table behind Imayoshi's back, Momoi and Aomine in front of him, and Susa to the left of Imayoshi. This way, they were able to see the faces of both the date and Imayoshi. Of course, they covered their faces with the menus.

They waited for a bit before someone actually came towards their direction. Momoi and the others looked a bit closer, and saw that it was Hanamiya. They were all surprised, but seeing somebody out of a game was normal. Hanamiya had a life too. Momoi and the others erased the possibility of Hanamiya being the date out of their minds. He was probably just passing by. Then Hanamiya walked toward Imayoshi's table and stood right in front of it. Everyone's jaws dropped. Hanamiya was the date?!

Hanamiya POV

I sighed. My teammates had all worked together and set up a blind date for me. That wasn't so bad, but the fact that Hara had been smart enough to actually forget to ask who it was that I was dating. Great. I had put on normal clothes, a purple shirt with a black-and-white striped jacket with skinny jeans and Converses. This was good enough for the date, I don't even know who it is anyway. As I walked out the door of my house, I immediately sighed. Seto, Hara, Furuhashi, and Yamazaki were all following me. As smart as Seto was, he was still easily detected. Must have been too lazy to find a proper hiding place, as that flowerpot he was trying to hide behind had failed him. Haru was out of sight, which was better than the others, but the pop of his gum gave him away. Yamazaki was behind a bush that I was actually able to see through, and I do not know how Furuhashi climbed onto the roof of that house. I kept walking, showing no signs that I had noticed them.

I soon arrived at the cafe that me and my date for the day were supposed to meet at. I soon spotted the table that we were supposed to meet at and saw a guy there. I cursed under my breath. Just my luck to get a guy instead of a girl. Oh well, I couldn't refuse this date anyways, since Seto had somehow gotten hold of my personal information and things that I didn't and wouldn't want others to know about me.

I sighed and walked towards the table. As long as the guy rejects me, I will be fine. Seto said that they would find another date if I was rejected, but I can't reject my dates. The date would have to reject me. I stood in front of the table, and looked at the guy sitting there. He had his head angled downwards, so I was unable to see his face. Then, he started to lift his head up.

"Ah, hello there. Sorry 'bout spacin' out." The guy said.

I was shocked. That voice...that accent...it was Imayoshi!

"Hanamiya?!" There was slight shock showing on Imayoshi's face, and I knew that I probably had a shocked expression too.

Normal POV

Seto and the others were waiting outside Hanamiya's house. Seto was too lazy to hide in a good spot, so he chose an easy place to hide. Furuhashi got here early, so in his boredom, he climbed onto the roof of a house. Hara chose the best hiding space he was able to find, and Yamazaki had gotten here late, so he dove towards the nearest bush he found and hid there. Hanamiya walked out and right past them without showing any signs of noticing them, but Seto was pretty sure that Hanamiya did notice them. He was very smart after all.

They all followed Hanamiya to the cafe as well as they were able to, which was not very well, but Hanamiya still showed no signs of having noticed them.

When they were finally at the cafe, they sat together at the table that was closest to the one Hanamiya was supposed to be at and was unoccupied. They all noticed that the person sitting at the table was a guy. Seto groaned and glared at Hara, who smiled sheepishly. Hanamiya was going to get rejected and then they would have to go through all the trouble to find another person for Hanamiya to date. But they stayed behind. The only reason why the Kirisaki members were staying behind was to see Hanamiya get rejected. They were curious at how he would react to it.

Imayoshi POV

Hanamiya slid into the seat in front of me. "So, long time no see, Imayoshi-sempai."

I smiled a sweet, yet fake, smile. "Hello there, Hanamiya-kun. Haven't seen ya since middle school, are ya well?" I could tell that Hanamiya was waiting for me to reject him, but I can't, not if I want to risk my reputation. Well, at least I will have some fun playing with him.

Hanamiya might have been surprised, but he didn't show it. He was a scarily good actor at times. "Yes I have, thanks for asking. And you?"

I know Hanamiya was only acting nice and sweet, so I might as well act with him. "Eh, pretty good I guess. I mean, school 'n stuff are keepin' me busy, and basketball makes me even more tired, ya know?" I then dropped my voice to a level that I knew only Hanamiya was able to hear.

"Sorry, I can't reject ya. I was blackmailed into this, and one of the rules were that I can't reject the date."

Hanamiya's face dropped its sweet mask and went into a sneer. "So you were blackmailed too? Thought you were smarter than that, _sempai._"

So Hanamiya was blackmailed too? "Ya shouldn't be the one talkin', after all, don't ya have an IQ way over 160?" Suddenly, I got an idea. "Hey, Hanamiya-kun"

"What is it?"

"Ya wanna get 'em back fer what they did?"

"What?"

"Ya wanna troll 'em fer a bit? We can at least have some fun while doing it, what do ya think?"

Hanamiya's face turned into one of understanding, then quickly into one of mischief. "Okay, that sounds fun. So, got any ideas for what to do?"

I grinned. "Yup, I've got a perfect place in mind."

Normal POV

Both the Kirisaki group and Touhou group were wondering what the two were whispering about, but forgot about it once the two started chatting happily. Hanamiya and Imayoshi bought a drink and started to leave. Of course, both groups followed behind them. The two groups had acknowledged each other as fellow stalkers/followers/friends of their respective captains.

While walking towards the destination that Imayoshi had suggested they go to, Hanamiya noticed that another group were following them besides his teammates. "Are those people following you?"

Imayoshi only gave a somewhat apologetic smile to Hanamiya. "Yeah, and the guys over there are followin' ya too, right?"

Hanamiya only nodded. "Being captain is hard, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Especially when they are supposed to be smart but turn out to be total idiots."

"Ya got that right."

So what did you guys think? Should I keep this as a one-shot or make more chapters? Please review, whether to tell me that I got something wrong, characters are OOC, bad grammar, etc. Or just telling me that this story was good (which I kind of doubt.) Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
